Sky Way
by Gabi Keehl
Summary: A vida de Mello e Matt como realmente se sucedeu após a separação de ambos do orfanato Wammy's.
1. Algum lugar

_**01:13 am, em alguma cidade do Japão.**_

A maior parte dos cidadãos já tirava proveito de seu tão merecido descanso ás altas horas da madrugada, depois de um longo dia de trabalho durante a semana. Apesar de ser hora de repouso, as luzes da cidade, coloridas e berrantes, nunca se desligavam, cada qual querendo chamar a atenção de forma que apenas criava uma poluição visual diante uma pessoa desacostumada. A vida noturna, composta principalmente de jovens, continuava ativa.

Porém, em um submundo oculto entre aquela parafernada, composto por trevas e locais agourentos, havia um bar. De longe, distinguia-se as luzes cromáticas e chamativas que emergiam de lá, e também se escutava os gritos e exclamações eufóricas vindos do local. Os homens atarefados ou ditos "canalhas" iam lá para saciar o mais profundo de seus desejos: a volúpia, por um corpo quente de mulher. Um bar de strip-tease.

Não se podia dizer que lá prevalecia a escória. Apesar de tudo, era um ambiente limpo, e lá não só freqüentava ladrões sem lar como também homens ricos que já não se satisfaziam com um relacionamento sincero com suas esposas. E, entre garçonetes mais nuas do que vestidas, e mulheres dançando com volúpia e luxúria sobre canos de metal sobre as mesas, estavam Mello e sua gangue.

Muitos dos homens da gangue de Mello freqüentavam sempre que podiam aquele ambiente. Lá, eles poderiam se expressar como legítimos machos da espécie, poderiam tocar e beijar uma "mulher de verdade", poderiam beber e ter a reconfortante certeza de que eram os melhores.

Mas Mello estava indiferente á todas as luzes e atrativos que o local proporcionava. O único objeto que tinha sua total atenção era seu copo de vodka, que bebia em pequenos goles, enquanto focava o olhar em uma parede, como se aquelas mulheres não o atraíssem. Se ele não tivesse tanto respeito da gangue, já haveria ocorrido comentários sobre sua opção sexual, mas nenhum membro seria tão ousado.

Mello não era fraco e não cedia á volúpia nem a desejos se não o desejasse. Naquele momento, ele estava ansioso, esperando por...

Um outro homem, com cabelos tão intensos quanto o ambiente vermelho, entra no bar com um cigarro já parcialmente tragado na boca. Mello imediatamente ergueu a cabeça para ele. Todas as outras pessoas pareciam absolutamente indiferentes com sua chegada, exceto por uma loira que, praticando o trabalho de garçonete por puro prazer de se sentir desejada, se aproximou dele:

- Ruivinho...Quer uma bebida, ou prefere colocar sua boca em outro lugar? - ela disse com um sorriso de pura malícia infantil, apertando seus braços de modo que o volume dos seus seios, já quase a mostra, ficasse ainda mais evidente.

- ...Tão fácil assim, perde a graça. – disse ele com aspereza, olhando o ambiente como se tivesse dito isso á todas as mulheres de lá.

- Hum... – disse ela, com o orgulho visivelmente ferido – então porquê veio aqui?

- Com certeza não foi por... – Se calou ao ver o loiro sentado em uma mesa próxima, que fingia não ter visto o ruivo entrar. Ele riu, sabendo disso. – Com licença, sim? – disse, indo em direção á ele.

Sem cerimônias, o recém chegado sentou-se do lado de Mello. Ele virou o olhar lentamente, como se tivesse notado-o somente agora.

- Ah, olá, Matt.

- Como você é bobo. – Matt soltou uma risada. – Pra começar, sei que não curte muito presas fáceis. Porquê marcou aqui?

- Bem, o resto do bando tem suas necessidades. – o loiro disse indiferente, acenando com a cabeça para dois homens da gangue que beijavam selvagemente duas mulheres na mesa á frente. – Mas você fala como se eu não gostasse de mulheres.

Matt olhou-o por baixo dos seus óculos coloridos, um olhar extremamente significativo. Mello corou suavemente, mas conseguiu manter sua posição impassível.

- Eu não disse nada á respeito disso. Fico feliz que a sua gangue esteja...hum...distraída demais para me notar aqui. Eles decididamente não gostam de mim, e nem eu deles. Você poderia relacionar-se com pessoas muito melho...

- E quem disse que eu me relaciono com eles? – vociferou Mello. - Eles são uns idiotas. Quase escravos. Fazem tudo que eu mando, acreditam muito em mim.

- Nem todas as relações são entre chefe e subordinado, Mihael. Você sabe muito bem que não só precisa ter pessoas que confiem em você, mas também alguém em que você possa confiar...

- Mello olhou-o de modo analítico. O ruivo apenas sorriu.

- O que está sugerindo?

- Que você tenha ao seu lado alguém que possa confiar...

- Não se faça de bobo.

- Eu...

- Matt, pare com isso, é sério. Eu estou...confuso.

- ...Confuso? – o ruivo repetiu. Mello pareceu extremamente desordenado.

- Não, o que eu quis dizer foi que...Ah...Ei, você! – Gritou em tom de desespero para a loira que Matt rejeitara mais cedo, que estava próxima a mesa – Vem cá gatinha, gamei no seu...hã...corpinho de boneca!

- Porquê não beija essa bicha do seu lado? Só sendo viado pra me rejeitar! – Disse ela, ainda lívida, dando as costas e empinando a bunda com um pompom de coelhinho. Matt caiu na gargalhada. Mello tinha uma expressão abobada e constrangida.

- Ei...Não...

- Mello... – Disse o ruivo, sorrindo calmamente pro outro.

- Matt... – rosnou Mello em resposta.

- Você ás vezes é tão infantil...Mas é engraçado ver suas tentativas. – Matt pegou mais um cigarro de seu maço.

- Argh...É tão difícil pra você entender que _aquele dia_ foi _aquele dia_? Saiba distinguir o temporário do eterno, pelo amor de Deus!

Ele pareceu se abater um pouco com o que Mello disse.

- Pare com isso, e é sério. Não estou falando do dia em que a gente se beijou... – Mello soltou um grunhido desesperado, o que piorou a expressão de Matt – Se...se você odiou tanto aquilo, problema. Mas eu tenho consideração por tudo que a gente passou no orfanato, e eu queria manter aqueles laços. Se...se eu fui tão estúpido em fazer aquilo, porque não me impediu? – ele ficou irritadíssimo ao ver que o loiro tentava ignorá-lo - EU NÃO QUERIA AFETAR A NÓS! Á NOSSA AMIZADE!

A essa altura, todos do bar estavam olhando-os. Até algumas das mulheres pararam de dançar para ver aquilo. Mello parecia acuado com tudo que o outro disse e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso.

- Olha o que você fez... – o loiro murmurou.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA! AGORA VOCÊ PRESTA MAIS ATENÇÃO NESSE AMBIENTE ENCARDIDO DO QUE Á MIM? QUER SABER, QUERO MAIS QUE VOCÊ SE FODA COM UMA QUALQUER AQUI, PRA MANTER SUA IMAGEM DE "HOMEM", E ME ESQUEÇA, MAS ISSO VAI SER FÁCIL, NÃO É? VOCÊ JÁ NÃO TEM A MENOR CONSIDERAÇÃO POR...

Matt não falou mais nada, foi acertado no rosto por um copo aleatório. As duas mulheres, que antes beijavam os caras da gangue de Mello, gritavam lívidas:

- IDIOTA! ENCARDIDO É O SEU CÚ, FILHO DA PUTA!

Houve um brevíssimo momento em que Matt ameaçou tirar algo do bolso, mas largou-o e colocou a mão sobre a face ensangüentada. O sangue escorreu pela sua luva negra. Por baixo dos óculos coloridos, Mello temeu aquele olhar tão significativo e severo. E sem dizer mais nada, o ruivo partiu, sobre o som de vaias do bar.


	2. Reaproximação

_**19:33, em alguma casa abandonada.**_

Havia se passado uma semana desde o escândalo no bar de strip-tease. Mello não havia tido nenhum contato com Matt desde aquele dia, dificultado pela desconfiança da gangue que tinha profundo ódio com o ruivo. Por mais que ele tenha dito para não se meterem com a vida dele e que Matt era um caso a parte, o ruivo se mostrava um ponto sensível, uma vez que ele já tinha se envolvido com gangues inimigas.

É irônico que melhores amigos se separem para formar gangues distintas, porém foi da forma mais acidental possível, e só se deram conta disso em uma confusão onde se envolveram as duas gangues. Ao perceber que matara dois caras de Mello e quase tinha atacado o próprio por acidente, Matt quebrou os laços imediatamente com sua então gangue e passou a trabalhar sozinho, com apenas visitas de amigos.

O choque foi muito grande para ambos. Terem se reencontrado depois de anos separados, desde o último dia de Mello no orfanato...Mas eles poderiam se reconhecer em qualquer idade. O loiro encarava o revólver a poucos centímetros de sua testa, Matt o olhando como se fosse uma aberração. Um sorriso, uma mão oferecida pra se levantar, assim que Mello se levantou, um abraço de saudades quase doentias da parte de ambos. O loiro, apesar de tão determinado em seus planos fora do orfanato, sentira muita falta do amigo, cúmplice de tantas coisas durante sua adolescência, e o mesmo podia se dizer de Matt...

Mello sentiu extrema afeição pelo outro ao ver que ele mudara completamente sua rotina de vida em nome da amizade de ambos. E tudo se reforçou, como nos velhos tempos. Voltaram a se encontrar regularmente, a sair juntos, só não conviviam mais juntos porquê os membros da gangue não poderiam ficar sabendo dos laços estreitos entre ambos, após a morte de dois companheiros provocadas pelo ruivo.

Mas Mello nem ligava. Eles não eram seus parceiros, eram simples subordinados que se impressionavam com uma mínima demonstração de sua inteligência vinda do orfanato. O Matt sim era seu companheiro eterno, aquele que apesar de não tão inteligente quanto Mello não se impressionava com aquilo, pelo contrário, adorava zombar dos defeitos do loiro, e apesar de sempre fazer a mesma expressão rabugenta para o outro após isso, eles se divertiam. E riam, riam sem parar, na maior parte do tempo sem motivo...

Tudo ia bem, até o dia em que Matt bagunçou completamente a mente de Mello. Naquele dia assistiam um filme, e Mello, completamente absorto, sentiu sua face virada pela mão de Matt. Já ia abrir a boca pra perguntar o que era, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Não foi um beijo na face, não foi um selinho inocente. Foi um beijo de língua, voraz, com todo o desejo possível. Sem saber ao certo porque, talvez o choque, ele retribuiu até certo ponto. Ficou completamente corado ao sentir a língua de Matt roçando a dele, brincando com a sua, como se fosse mais uma brincadeira entre amigos. Não sustentou isso por muito tempo, alguns segundos passados e ele empurrou o peito do ruivo, desejando que tivesse feito isso com mais força.

Matt afastou os lábios quando ele o fez, mas Mello ficou ainda mais constrangido ao ter que encarar aqueles olhos verdes tão próximos dele, e apesar de não ter visão total de seu rosto, podia sentir que ele sorria sinceramente...Enquanto ele se sentia tão confuso e indefeso como nunca estivera na vida. O amigo percebera isso após um tempo, mas não desmanchou o sorriso de seus lábios.

E pegou a mão de Mello, acariciando-a, parecendo apreciar o vermelho-escarlate que ele ficava a medida que fazia isso. E disse, ainda sorrindo:

- Mello...Tem algum problema? Achei que tivesse notado o que ocorria há algum tempo...

Mello tinha ficado completamente confuso. Tinha notado um Matt mais carinhoso, atencioso, e (ficou vermelho ao se lembrar), um Matt que fazia questão do mínimo contato corporal, seja um simples roçar de braços durante uma refeição.

Não tinha dado uma resposta pro ruivo naquele dia, e estava decidido a dá-la no bar, naquele dia. Mas tudo aparentemente foi água abaixo...Estava muito frustrado, odiava a perspectiva de perder Matt, mas era tão difícil pra ele entender que não era fácil aceitar as coisas assim?

Ele teria que entender. Abandonando as lembranças, sacou o telefone celular preto do seu bolso, discando um número que já havia decorado.

- ...Matt?  
- Mello! – disse a voz do outro lado do celular ansiosa, como se estivesse esperando por essa ligação, mal conseguindo manter o tom magoado. - ...A que devo essa ligação?

- A muitas coisas... – murmurou, desajeitado. Mesmo não vendo a face do ruivo, sabia que naquele momento ele poderia estar sorrindo daquele jeito calmo e impassível que ele sabia sorrir.

- É, eu imagino. Mas você precisa ser mais esclarecedor...

- Desculpa pelo clube. Fui um idiota.

- Desculpado. – disse quase simultaneamente. – Mas não foi por isso que você ligou.

- É...não foi. – murmurou.

- Aquele dia ainda está incomodando, não é...?

- Sim. Essa resposta eu já sei. A que eu não sei é...o motivo do incômodo.

- O que quer fazer?

- Porra Matt, não despeje as decisões em mim. Eu queria que...sei lá, você fosse sincero. Eu não sei como reagir...

- Você não me deu um tiro, acho que já é um bom sinal.

- Não é hora pra brincadeiras! – Mello ruborizou, percebeu que deixara claro que considerava a possibilidade de ter gostado de beija-lo. – É muito difícil conversar, assim, quando eu não sei o que você pode estar achando das minhas pal...

Não tem problema. Estou indo pra aí agora. – e desligou na cara de Mello. Esse, perturbado demais pra algo, simplesmente mastigou lentamente o chocolate que guardava no outro bolso.


	3. Simples

_**20:12, em alguma casa semi-abandonada.**_

Matt agora o encarava frente a frente, sem raiva nem mágoa da semana anterior. Somente prevalecia a cicatriz do copo estilhaçado, que Mello notou com remorso. Fez menção de toca-lo pra ver se estava tudo bem, mas e se toque no rosto desse esperanças á Matt? Ele não veria mais como amizade...por isso sua mão parou no ar e voltou. O ruivo percebeu e – para terror de Mello – abaixou seus óculos coloridos, encarando-o com uma severidade rara.

- Agora vai me ver como um bicho feroz?

- Não, é que... – as palavras do loiro morreram. Nunca esteve tão sem argumentos.

- Não vai dar pra ficar assim, Mihael. – disse, sabendo que chamá-lo pelo nome verdadeiro o afetaria. – Por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu.

- Porque tinha feito aquilo...?

- Curiosidade. Apenas isso.

Porém, Mello sabia que isso era mentira. O jeito de Matt beija-lo, suas palavras, seus toques, tudo nele indicava que o que sentia era muito mais complexo que uma simples curiosidade...e muito mais difícil de esquecer. Não bastando isso, o ruivo pegara um cigarro do maço e o fumava compulsivamente, com um olhar vazio, quase morto, para a parede rachada da pequena sala.

- Eu não sabia, Mail.

- Eu estou...

- Confuso, é, eu sei. Eu sei perfeitamente o que isso quer dizer. Que você sempre verá a nossa amizade como via a 10 anos atrás...é algo imutável. Mas...eu mudei, entende.

Voltou a por seus óculos nos seus olhos, e Mello desconfiava o motivo, ficando com mais remorso ainda. O ruivo era o único que conseguia despertar seu lado sensível e arrependido...

- Não é verdade o que você disse. Desde aquele dia entre as nossas gangues, tive uma afeição a mais por você. Não é... – e se desesperou ao ver lágrimas rolando pelo rosto de Matt – não é que nunca faria isso, mas nunca tinha pensado em acontecer, entende?

- Entendo. Mas aconteceu, e aí? – o ruivo atirou seu cigarro já totalmente tragado pela janela, e ameaçou pegar outro. Mello o impediu, segurando sua mão firmemente e olhando nos olhos úmidos do amigo.

- Agora é você que não está prestando atenção em mim...

- Mello, você nunca teve um relacionamento duradouro com ninguém, e não seria comigo a estréia. Vamos esquecer tudo. Me esqueça...

- Não seja dramático! – disse ele já com raiva do que o outro dizia – eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer se eu levar tal coisa adiante!

- ...está com medo de gostar de mim?

Mello calou-se, os olhos arregalados. Matt conseguiu entender a confusão interna de Mello melhor que o próprio. E sorriu para o loiro. Mello, apesar do gênio irredutível, era tão claro e dócil como uma criança. E era por isso que, apesar de todas as luzes e mulheres tentadoras daquele dia no bar, eles pareciam ter olhos somente para o outro...

_**20:49, ainda na casa.**_

Os óculos de Matt estavam em cima de uma mesinha com a pintura descascada. Aquele ambiente de escória, o dinheiro desonesto, a vida nas ruas, o que importava? Mello o tinha naquele momento junto á ele, e isso calava todos os poréns que sempre se manifestavam na sua vida...Incluindo o seu orgulho...

E beijavam-se, beijavam-se em uma batalha trivial de línguas, como se compensassem os tempos que mantinham os lábios próximos um ao outro sem fazer isso. Nem se quisesse Mello seria capaz de descrever o que sentia. A cada vez que a língua de Matt roçava na sua, um sentimento de euforia crescia dentro dele, seu coração se acelerava em contradição com o mundo que parecia ter congelado naquele momento. Como pode por um momento negar aquele toque tão quente de Matt?

A única coisa que experimentara desde que partira do orfanato foram ocasionais prostitutas, vulgares e efêmeras, que não proporcionavam nenhuma sensação á Mello senão o alivio. E aqueles antigos toques pareceram tao sem sentido e sujos se comparados á aquele que vivia agora...

Mello tirou a luva, sem interromper o beijo, e voltou a acariciar a nuca do ruivo, só pra sentir melhor seus cabelos...as mãos de Matt estavam completamente irriquietas, diante o seu estado de felicidade, e exploravam cada canto do rosto de Mello, como se ansiasse perde-lo a qualquer momento...

Um barulho de um revólver ajustando a munição, e uma voz grave ecoou no cômodo, fazendo Matt e Mello pararem tudo na mesma hora:

- Então é isso que o chefe faz enquanto estamos fora...


	4. Refúgio

_**Um segundo após o tiro.**_

Mello viu tudo como um grande borrão: os caras da sua gangue, o revólver, sentiu seu corpo caindo, só havia uma explicação, levara o tiro e morreria, morreria imediatamente...mas porquê a dor não cessava? E porquê tinha caído tanto...?

Viu a resposta á sua frente. Não enxergava mais a parede feia e descascada do quarto, mas um céu limpo e escuro, e uma lua cheia que o iluminava.

Matt surgiu ao seu lado, andando com certa dificuldade, seus cabelos muito ruivos acentuados mesmo á noite. E então compreendeu.

Não sabia se era os videogames que tinham acentuado tão bem os reflexos do ruivo, mas só soube que o pensamento rápido tinha salvado a vida deles. Ele puxou Mello e pulou juntamente com ele á uma altura de 4 metros, de uma forma meio desajeitada que fez o loiro quebrar a perna. Mas ainda assim, vivos.

Um tiro muito próximo de seu rosto o fez lembrar que ainda não tinha acabado. Matt, apesar de estar quase caindo na força de sustentar o próprio corpo, conseguiu puxar o amigo e se esconderam na área mais escura próxima a casa, para dificultar os caras da gangue. Porquê Mello tinha que ter esquecido o próprio revolver na casa quando mais precisava?

-Está com a chave da sua moto? – Matt perguntou apreensivo.

-Sim, sim. – Disse extremamente aliviado, e entregou-a para o ruivo, xingando sua perna quebrada.

-Vem. – ele passou o braço dele em torno do seu pescoço, e andaram o mais rápido que conseguiam em direção á moto do loiro.

Assim que subiram na moto e ligaram a chave, já podiam sentir próximos os disparos da gangue toda, que tinha alcançado o térreo. Uma bala passou roçando pelo pescoço de Mello. O veículo imediatamente deu a partida, e se foram, velozes como águias, pelas ruas movimentadas do centro do Japão.

-------------

_**21:00, apartamento de Mail Jeevas.**_

Respiravam agora profundamente aliviados o ar refrescado que saía do velho ventilador do quarto, sabendo que não correriam riscos enquanto o esconderijo de Matt fosse desconhecido pela gangue de Mello. Ou melhor, ex-gangue.

Matt colocou o loiro em cima de sua cama e, analisando nervosamente a perna quebrada dele, falou mais para si mesmo do que pro outro:

- Ah, por L, devia ter sido mais ajeitado...porquê não o puxei primeiro? Tinha tempo o suficiente, agora mesmo vou atrás de um gesso pra...

- Matt...

- Engessar, e obviamente algo pra essas outras feridas e arranhões, senão pode pegar uma infecção. Mello vai ficar aqui até que esteja bem, se bem que agora não deve ter onde ir, mas não tem problema, porque...

- Matt...

- Tenho espaço e tempo mais do que suficiente pra me dedicar á você. Como não pode andar, eu me encarrego de comprar comida, e aproveito para pegar algumas sopas quentes, pois ultimamente o clima está frio e...

- Mail! – e sua voz ressoou tão autoritária pelo ambiente que Matt finalmente se calou, e olhou aturdido pra Mello. – Pare, não quero tantos cuidados assim. Você me faz sentir uma criança.

- Aaah... – Matt colocou a mão atrás da nuca, rindo. – Tudo bem, mas é que você realmente precisa, com essa perna...

- Não preciso de nada por enquanto. Vai sarar. É só uma perna...

- Você é doido? Vai morrer de dor sem o gesso, e...

- Matt... Fica comigo.

Ele se calou imediatamente, e Mello via sobre seus olhos agora descobertos um verde mais vivo, a medida que se aproximava do loiro. Matt o enlaçou sobre seus braços carinhosamente e com o maior cuidado para não encostar na perna dele.

Agora, só se ouvia o barulho das hélices do ventiilador balançando melancolicamente acima deles.

- Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

- ...

- Está bem, está bem, já par...

- Eu quero que você compre um óculos novo pra você com o meu dinheiro. Foi por minha causa que você o perdeu. E também... – atropelou-o quando Matt fez menção de protestar. – quero que me desculpe. Por todas as minhas atitudes. Você...salvou a minha vida. Me fez feliz.

O ruivo ficou por muito tempo encarando seus olhos azuis, como esperando que ele risse do nada, anunciando mais uma das brincadeiras e mentirinhas que Mello fazia quando eram simples amigos. Mas ele não fez nada, permaneceu imóvel, encarando os olhos do ruivo com vivacidade.

E então, em uma resposta simples, Matt o beijou na testa, e escorou seu rosto lá, com as mãos acariciando o rosto do loiro.


	5. Corpos unidos

E muitas semanas se passaram desde aquele dia, sem serem descobertos. Mello obviamente não aguentara muito mais tempo sem o gesso, e também adquiriu uma pequena infecção em um braço cortado, o que resultou em horas seguidas de ralhação do Matt:

- Te disse, te disse!

Mas ele simplesmente sorria, sabendo que ele não se arrependia nem um pouco dos momentos em que não se medicavam. Mello já não temia o toque de Matt, se entregara á aquela experiência tão gratificante, e cada vez mais tinha mais afeição por aquele ruivo que não se mostrava só um amante, mas também uma família que ele nunca teve.

O ruivo ás vezes exagerava tanto na atenciosidade de ambos que Mello brincava.

- Só está faltando uma fantasia de enfermeira. O que acha?

- Vai te catar.

E riam.

---------

**_21:35, Sala do apartamento de Mail Jeevas._**

Naquela tarde chuvosa, em que os pingos grossos só davam espaços á trovões enormes e barulhentos, Matt aparecera á porta do apartamento com dois pacotes de sopa. Ia deixando-os na cozinha, á medida que Mello o cumprimentava com o seu "humor mal-humorado":

- Depois sou eu né, você está prestes a pegar uma pneumonia!

- É por uma causa! – Matt virou-se pra ele sorrindo. – Trouxe sopas de carne e legumes, uma delícia.

- Sei não, faz tempo que eu não experimento. Desde o orfanato.

- Aquelas sopas eram de vomitar! – Matt fez uma careta. – Mas você faz o tipo de pessoa que não reclama de nada, desde que tenha um chocolate do lado, não? – sorriu, fervendo água pra preparar a sopa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Mello riu. – Mas vamos com calma, vá tomar banho, você está ensopado.

- Está se importando comigo? – Os olhos de Matt brilharam esperançosos por baixo dos novos óculos coloridos-laranja.

- Não, é que senão não terei ninguém pra cozinhar. – o loiro fez um tom propositalmente frio, só pra ver a expressão que Matt assumiria. E ele ficou realmente cabisbaixo. – Não seja bobo, ruivo! – disse rindo - Vai lá, pode deixar que eu preparo, minha perna está bem melhor. – Disse, andando um pouco pra demonstrar.

- Eeh, está mesmo. Bom, vou lá então.

--------

**_11 minutos depois._**

Passou-se um tempo em que Matt tomava banho quente com precaução aos trovões, e Mello cozinhava silenciosamente as sopas.

Pensou no seu futuro. O que faria, quando sarasse completamente? Seria realmente ótimo se pudesse ficar ali e morar com o ruivo...Mas sabia que isso não daria certo. Ele sem dúvida daria continuidade ao trabalho sujo das ruas, tinha talento pra isso e era a única coisa em que era reconhecido...Enquanto Matt agora trabalhava de forma mais honesta...Sim, sem dúvida teriam que ser separados de novo, seria perigoso ficar, pra ambos. Mas não o deixaria, não mais. Ele tinha sido tão atencioso e carinhoso...Mello, por mais que chiasse no começo, nunca tinha sido acostumado á um tratamento daqueles, e sabia que não o via mais como um amigo nesses dias em que passaram juntos. Definitivamente o visitaria sempre que pudesse. E esperava que o ruivo compreendesse sua decisão...mas doía deixá-lo sozinho nessa casa...

A sopa borbulhou perigosamente, avisando que estava mais do que pronta. Alarmado, Mello abaixou o fogo e serviu os dois pratos, mas no momento que virou-se pra coloca-los sobre a mesa, quase deixou-os cair no chão.

Matt já tinha acabado o banho e já estava sentado na mesa, sorrindo ansioso. Usava um roupão de seda preto, que produzia um contraste assustador com sua pele alva e seus cabelos ruivos.

- E então, deixou o tempo que te falei? Parece estar meio queimado...

- Eu...não, está ótimo. – ele disse boquiaberto.

- Hnm... – Matt pousou os lábios bem devagar na colher, aparentemente sem reparar na expressão de Mello – Está bom.

O vapor do banho, juntando com o da panela, aquecia o ambiente em contraste com a pesada chuva ao lado de fora. Não demoraram a comer aquela reconfortante sopa, e logo se recolheram á sua cama, com o abajur iluminando fracamente o ambiente. Como sempre, Matt tinha envolvido o outro com os braços, calmamente.

Em um movimento malicioso, Mello passou sua perna recém curada sobre as costas de Matt, puxando-o mais para perto de si.

- Mello...? – o ruivo ficou aturdido, aparentemente sem saber porquê ele fez aquilo.

Mello calou-o com um beijo. Um olhar de compreensão se instalou no olhar do ruivo, e logo se beijavam vorazmente. Haviam reprimido seu desejo enquanto não podiam se movimentar completamente, mas agora Mello queria sentir cada pedaço do corpo em pressão com o de Matt...Era um impulso irresistível, impossível de impedir... Matt deitou-se sobre ele, usando somente os ombros como apoio, e beijava-o em toda a extensão do rosto, ás vezes mordiscando seus lábios e seu queixo.

E em volúpia total, ocasionalmente Mello inclinava-se um pouco para alcançar o pescoço de Matt, beijando-o e mordendo-o com uma agressividade incomum, parando somente para lamber o lóbulo da orelha do amigo, o que ele fazia com luxúria, sorrindo ao ver a expressão desordenada dele.

O ruivo estava visivelmente ansioso, mas também tinha receio de avançar mais. Timidamente, colocou a mão no fecho da camisa do ruivo, e a puxou vagarosamente como se temesse que Mello reclamasse. Mas nada aconteceu. Incentivado, ele se abaixou e começou a beijar toda a extensão de seu peito, mordiscando e passando a língua devagar em seus mamilos.

- Nnh...Matt... – Mello arranhou a nuca do amigo. Matt desceu seu beijo até sua barriga, lambendo a região próxima ao umbigo até alcançar a barra da calça dele, onde já se expunha um volume apertado sobre a calça de couro do loiro.

Mello olhou ansiosamente pra ele, mas o ruivo meramente sorriu provocante, tirando a sua própria camisa. Se era divertido ver Mello irritado, nada se comparava á sua expressão de vontade que ele mal conseguia disfarçar...O loiro olhou aturdido o abdômen magro do outro. Matt não deitou novamente sobre ele; o puxou para seu colo ferozmente pelas costas.

Mello afastou-se um pouco pra conseguir alcançar o zíper da calça do ruivo enquanto se beijavam; abaixou a calça o máximo que conseguiu. Parte da glande dele já aparecia por cima da cueca.

Matt se levantou, fazendo com que o resto da calça caísse junto com a cueca. Mello olhava fixamente o pênis do ruivo pela primeira vez, absorto. Levantou-se também, e abraçou Matt com um braço, e a mão desocupada envolveu o membro dele, estimulando-o calmamente.

- Aahn...Mello...

Matt estava muito excitado somente com aquele toque. Desatou o nó e tirou rapidamente a calça negra do Mello, deixando-o igualmente nu. Se beijaram de forma longa e significativa, e quando viram estavam novamente na cama.

Matt aproximou o pênis da entrada de Mello. Já suava. Olhou-o demoradamente, em uma pergunta silenciosa, em que o loiro consentiu.

Um segundo depois, seus olhos lacrimejaram. Mello mordeu os lábios em uma tentativa muito brutal de reprimir um gemido de dor. Matt olhou-o preocupado e logo beijou-o para que não machucasse os lábios, se mais gemidos viessem, morreriam em sua garganta...e então, o penetrou por completo, mas não deu tempo para Mello sentir dor, imediatamente começou a se movimentar.

O beijo estava cada vez mais impreciso, era freqüentemente interrompido por ambas as respirações ofegantes e gemidos. Mello arranhava as costas do ruivo de forma violenta que chegava a ficar vermelho, mas só serviam para Matt ficar ainda mais excitado, penetrando-o com cada vez mais ardor.

Os olhos azuis de Mello estavam entreabertos, olhando Matt dominá-lo com pulsações tão grandes de prazer que achou que explodiria.

_"Matt...é...terrivelmente bom..."_

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir que Matt tinha envolvido seu membro com uma mão, e agora o estimulava rapidamente a medida que o penetrava.

- Matt..aah...nnh...

- M-mello… - Matt ficava completamente desordenado ao ouvir o loiro chamando por ele, e o penetrava mais fundo ainda, movimentando tao rápido sua mão sobre o pênis de Mello que ás vezes ela escorregava.

- ...Aaah...

A respiração de Mello falhou completamente, e ele espalhou seu sêmen sobre as mãos de Matt. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos, sentiu um jorro quase igual, rápido e morno, dentro de si. Ambos ainda ofegantes, porem eternamente sedentos um pelo outro, pelo corpo, pela voz, pelo cheiro natural da pele...Se amavam.

Matt deitou-se completamente exausto sobre Mello. Esse o acolheu com os braços.

- Sabe...acho que me apaixonei por você de novo... - Mello murmurou fracamente, sorrindo e passando a mão sobre os cabelos do ruivo.

- Hey...eu sei que você gostou. Seu corpo, por assim dizer, me agradou... - Matt sorriu, lambendo vulgarmente a bochecha do loiro.

- ...Não fale assim! Eu também vou querer...ficar em cima alguma vez!

O ruivo não aguentou e riu da cara aborrecida e orgulhosa dele. Nunca estiveram tão bem.

- Yare yare, como quiser...

_"Te amo, Mello."_

_"Te amo, Matt."_


	6. Por amor

_**Duas semanas depois.**_

Cinco tiros disparados, um depois do outro, fulminaram o homem da televisão. Mello e Matt assistiam aquela tela iluminada interessados, embora parecessem estar mais atentos aos movimentos um do outro. Não que estivessem se agarrando, pelo contrário, ainda nem estavam se tocando. Parecia uma espécie de ritual, onde iniciava-se com joguinhos e provocações.

- Hey, Mello... – Matt disse, enquanto colocava o copo de coca em cima de uma mesinha ao lado do sofá.

- Hnm?

- Posso deitar no seu ombro? – Ele perguntou, já escorando seu braço no dele.

- ...Não.

Matt deitou-se mesmo com a resposta. Mello sorriu, passando a mão pelo seu pescoço carinhosamente.

- Melhor não me desobedecer sempre...Posso fazer igual o cara. – Disse acenando para o bandido da televisão.

- Eu não duvido. – ele respondeu sombriamente. – Mas...hoje estou carente.

Mello riu.

- Ah, meu caro Mail...você tem mãos.

- E também tenho Mihael... – murmurou roucamente no ouvido do loiro, lambendo-o lentamente em seguida. Ele arrepiou-se bruscamente.

- Tio Mello...está ocupado...vendo filme. – ele tentou falar o mais seriamente possível.

- Haha...tenho certeza que prefere ocupar-se com outra coisa. – Continuou o ruivo calmamente no ouvido do loiro.

- Matt, seu pervertido idiota! Imagina se estivesse vendo um filme pornô! – Mello não conseguia achar resistência para empurra-lo pra longe, divertindo o ruivo que percebia isso.

- Eu posso dispensar totalmente esse tipo de coisa... – afastou os cabelos mais longos do pescoço do loiro, descendo seus beijos para ele – se tenho você ao meu lado.

- I-idiota...

- Haha... – e ele sorria, beijando toda a extensão do sensível pescoço de seu amante, deixando apenas um rastro de marcas por onde passava. – Bem, isso não combina com o momento... – murmurou, desligando a TV.

Mello o olhou, tentando forçar um olhar irritado. Mas, assim que seus lábios se uniram, toda a raiva se esvaiu como vapor, e logo estavam se beijando em uma disputa feroz de línguas e mordiscadas. Leves arfadas e gemidos saíam bruscamente entre um beijo e outro, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam em acariciar o corpo do amante tão conhecido e desejado...

Matt puxou rapidamente a camisa negra de Mello para cima, deixando seu peito nu.

- Hey, espere um pouco...

- O quê...?

Ele tirou os óculos coloridos, jogando-os aleatoriamente para o lado.

- Assim posso vê-lo melhor. – Sorriu, passando a mão por todo o abdômen de Mello.

- Hey, não irei comprar outro óculos pra você... – O loiro riu, levemente corado.

- Não importa...

E então Matt puxou o amante para o seu colo, beijando-o com todo o ardor que podia transmitir, enquanto sentia sua camisa puxada por ele. Arranhavam-se como animais, absurdamente excitados, até que uma hora Matt não resistiu e o deitou novamente no sofá.

Sempre foi um erro de Mello usar roupas apertadas, uma vez que elas sempre denunciavam o quanto estava excitado. O ruivo meramente sorriu, parando um momento de beijar para admirar o corpo de Mello, que parecia dizer por si só o quanto o desejava...

Lentamente, somente para deixa-lo ansioso, puxou a calça apertada do amante, e a medida que essa caía, aproveitava a oportunidade para acariciar suas pernas. Logo voltou a subir para beijar os lábios de Mello, deliciosos demais para não serem tocados por um longo tempo...e então foi descendo...sentindo cada gosto e cheiro natural do corpo do amante...até chegar em uma pequena trilha de pêlos louros que descia do umbigo em direção á barra da cueca negra...Mas ele não parou, ele não conseguia parar...e com volúpia, tirou com os dentes a última peça dele, rasgando-a na barra.

O pênis do loiro já estava parcialmente molhado. Mello olhou-o, com os lábios entreabertos, a ansiedade o impedia de falar qualquer coisa. Simplesmente fitava os olhos descobertos de Matt, que não retribuía, olhando cada centímetro do membro do amante como se quisesse memoriza-lo.

E então, Matt tirou sua calça jeans e sua cueca juntamente, ficando nu como Mello. E se aproximou, ainda com a boca sensibilizada...Não deu tempo para Mello reconhecer o que ele faria.

- Matt, o qu...Aah...

O ruivo deitou-se e, em um segundo, tinha os lábios sobre o membro do amante. Primeiramente usou a língua pra fazer suaves movimentos circulares em volta de sua glande, sentindo sua umidade e sabor. Mello quase recuou, soltando um grunhido que denunciava uma respiração brusca. Puxou fortemente os cabelos do Matt quando este envolveu totalmente o membro dele com a boca, chupando-o com luxúria, cada vez mais rápido...

- Nnh...M-matt...Ah…

Matt segurou suas coxas com força, chupando-o com mais ardor.

- Matt...Hnm...P-pare...

- … - Matt retirou a boca do membro dele, porém continuou com seus lábios próximos. – Mello...algum problema?

- Rápido... – Ele tinha a voz trêmula e fraca – D-demais... – olhou para o membro de Matt, que parecia tão excitado quanto o de Mello embora ainda não tivesse sido tocado.

- Entendi... – e voltou a subir sobre o corpo dele, olhando-o agora face a face. – Mello, bem...você... – Sem aviso prévio, penetrou dois dedos no loiro, que arfou. - ...quer?

- E-eu...Sim...

Matt suava. Seu corpo ansiava por estar dentro do amante, não podia esperar muito mais...E então, ele retirou seus dedos, e o puxou rapidamente do sofá, pressionando-o contra a parede. O penetrou completamente, de uma vez. Mello ameaçou soltar um grito, mas ele tampou sua boca com os dedos que conseguiam alcança-la plenamente. E começou a se movimentar. Sentia seus dedos serem cada vez mais mordidos e machucados, mas isso só contribuía para a sua excitação, fazendo-o entrar ainda mais profundamente no corpo dele, mais forte...

- Mello...Nnh... – e lentamente, seus dedos saíram da boca do loiro e desceram até o seu membro, estimulando-o rapidamente.

Mello abaixou a cabeça bruscamente, gemendo o quanto sua respiração falha permitia.

- Aah...Matt...

O ruivo não parava, movimentando-se rapidamente dentro de Mello. De repente, sentiu algo sobre a mão que usava para apoiar-se sobre o corpo do amante: a mão de Mello se unia sobre a dele, tremendo compulsivamente.

O membro de Matt pulsou mais forte e, segundos depois, ele liberava seu sêmen dentro do amante. Mello fraquejou, arqueando na parede: acabava também de molhar a mão de Matt com seu jorro.

Sem pensar nem planejar nada, eles caíram lentamente sobre o chão exaustos. Matt o abraçava como se o defendesse com a própria vida.

- Mello, desculpe, eu sabia que você queria tentar também... – O ruivo disse roucamente. – Eu juro que d...

- Eu te amo.

Matt arregalou os olhos, achando que a visão ainda embaçada estava causando também falsa audição.

- Eu...o quê...??

- Não me faça repetir, idiota.

Com isso, o ruivo teve certeza que não se enganara. Seus olhos brilharam, realmente comovidos. Nunca tinha ouvido essas palavras. Nunca teve certeza dos sentimentos de Mello. Nunca...tinha sido amado assim...

- MELLO! – E pulou em cima dele. – Eu também te amo!!!! Realmente te am...

- Aaaaaaaargh! Sai de cima de mim! – Mello exclamou, tentando empurrá-lo.

- Aaaah, em outras horas você gosta que eu fique em cima de você! - Riu o ruivo, em extremo bom humor.

- IDIOOOOOOTA!

----------------------------------------------------------

_**17:51, em uma pequeno mercado.**_

- Quero dois ovos totalmente brancos, um com pedaços de chocolate preto, outros três meio-amargo, e um metade de cada um.

- Certo, senhor Mello! Puxa, com a chegada da páscoa os nossos filhos ficam tão exigentes, não é mesmo? Quantos o senhor tem?

- Filhos...? - Mello arqueou a sobrancelha. – É tudo pra mim.

O velho senhor arregalou os olhos.

- Ah...claro, claro...perfeitamente compreensível... – ele murmurou em um tom completamente amedrontado.

- Aqui. – Mello colocou o dinheiro sobre o balcão, e foi embora, com uma sacola de ovos de páscoa em direção ao apartamento de Matt. Tocou a campainha, mas ele não estava em casa.

- Darn...que dia pra esquecer a chave.

E tornou a tocar, novamente sem resposta. O peso dos ovos de páscoa já estava doendo. Frustrado, ele sentou-se do lado de fora, e só então notou um pequeno envelope embaixo da porta. Abriu-o desconfiado:

_Descobrimos onde você está._

_É melhor acertarmos a conta logo, ou daremos um jeito no seu ruivinho._

_Essa é a sua única chance_. _Se tentar fugir, vai ser pior...Pois sabemos onde Mail Jeevas está andando nesse exato momento..._

_É melhor se apressar...os negócios esperam._

_Encontre-nos no casarão da estrada._

Mello releu o bilhete, com os olhos cerrados. Compreendeu. E então, num clarão, lembrou-se da chave reserva embaixo do vaso. Abriu a porta do apartamento rapidamente, colocou os ovos em cima da cama, pegou o revólver totalmente munido na gaveta e um pequeno pacote embrulhado, colocando tudo no bolso.

No caminho de volta, viu um pedaço de papel. Rapidamente, escreveu em letras pequenas:

_Matt, não se preocupe comigo, eu voltarei. Procure não ser visto._

Em poucos minutos, a moto de Mello corria velozmente pelas ruas, saindo da cidade...


End file.
